


The Trouble with Portals

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Portals, Quarantine, Sceo Week, Sex Magic, Smut, jerking off, magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Stuck in quarantine, unable to visit each other, Theo and Scott are desperate for sex. Weeks locked away with only their hands for company, Theo manages to find something that might ease the tension.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Sceo Week 2020





	The Trouble with Portals

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sceo week. Bit of an odd prompt i had for quarantine, but something i've liked seeing and wanted to write. So here it is.

“This is useless.” Theo growled, throwing the pen for his tablet to the side.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands, letting out a sigh of disgust.

“Why must this be so fucking hard?” He asked out loud as he looked up to his computer screen.

There was a half drawn image, two men in the middle of fucking. One was on his hands and knees, the other was behind him, his fist in the other's ass half way up his forearm. Theo sighed. He’d gotten that bit right. But when he turned his eyes to the faces of the men he was drawing, everything just seemed to fall flat.

“Why are faces so fucking hard to draw?” he sighed while shaking his head. He saved the image and closed the program, deciding to have a break for now.

He leaned back in his chair, stretching out, his warm muscles popping. Fuck, he’d been sitting in the chair for way too long. He ran a hand down his front, over the dark red, almost maroon, singlet that covered his torso, before gripping his hard, cloth covered cock in hand.

He let out a moan of relief, slowly jerking his cock through the material. It had been too long since he’d jerked off, and sitting in a singlet and his underwear was not helping. The warmth from the sun streaming through the windows was making his skin hot, and he decided that now was a better time than any.

He reached down with his other hand, gripping the waist band of his jock in one hand and slipped them down his thighs, lifting his ass off the chair so he could slip them down his legs, letting them pool at his feet.

His other hand gripped his cock tightly, slowly jerking his cock, massaging the head on the up stroke, gripping his balls tightly on the down stroke. He was at the edge much quicker then he would have liked, and he could feel his orgasm building, his balls pulling up in readiness for his orgasm.

His computer let out a loud, high pitched tone, and Theo jumped, his hand falling from his cock, his other hand pulling his singlet to cover himself up, like a startled school boy caught jerking off by his parents. He grunted in annoyance when he saw it was a call through discord. He switched over to the app in question, readjusting the camera so it only showed his head and chest, before answering.

He hadn't noticed who it was that had called him, but he was pleasantly surprised when Scott’s face came into view, the goofy, crooked grin on his face filling the screen. Theo could see Scott’s rumpled bed, the posters that covered the wall. He grinned at Scott, a pang of longing filling his chest as his eyes took in every detail of his boyfriends face.

“I wanna kiss you so much,” Theo said, and smirked when Scott blushed.

“I’d love to do that too, Theo” Scott said, his blush creeping across his face with every passing second. “I just wanna be able to hug you, sleep with you for one night.”

Theo sighed, the aching longing in his chest growing worse. “I know” Theo said softly, shaking his had. “Damn quarantine. I hate it, but theres nothing we could do.” He cocked his head to the side, smirking as he stared into Scotts eyes. “I...could always sneak over to your place tonight?” He said, his tongue darting out and licking his lips.

He gripped his cock through the singlet, slowly jerking himself while Scott shook his head.

“No, as much as i want to, no” Scott said, though Theo could tell it pained him to say it. “I want you here more then anything, but if someone caught you here...you know Stiles wouldnt hesitate to get his dad involved, just to see you locked up.”

“Stiles wouldnt have to know” Theo growled out, shaking his head. “It’s not like he’s there wiht you anyway. He’s stuck in quarantine just like we are.” He shook his head, looking off to the side. His cock had deflated as talk turned to Stiles. “I see him driving around, being a hoon, not sticking to quarantine, and that loosey father of his does nothing. And yet i do everything i’m told because of this damn quarantine, and I get accosted by the cops everytime i leave the house.”

Scott sighed, shaking his head. “I know. I don't like it either. I’ve stopped talking to him, cause he’s been such an idiot.”

Scott shook his head again, looking at Theo. “Sorry. I didn't mean for it to get like this. How have you been?”

Theo sighed, leaning back and resting his arms behind his head. “Just going stir crazy” Theo let out in a sigh. “My art keeps sucking. And not in a good way. Nothing seems to work and i’m struggling to get anything done.” Theo sighed, looking down at his hands. “I’m worried i wont be able to finish anything for this month. Might not be able to make the bills.”

“Hey, baby” Scott said, readjusting the camera. “If you need any help, you know i’m happy to lend a hand.”

“I know, i know” Theo said, shaking his head. He plastered a smile on his face, and asked “How have things been for you?”

“Hectic” Scott said. “You wouldnt believe the amount of sick animals you get during a quarantine. Mostly because of lack of exercise.” Scott shook his head, trying for a smile. “What were you doing before i called you?”

“Well...i was drawing” Theo said, coughing awkwardly. “But uh…”

He grabbed the camera and readjusted it, showing his crotch to Scott, the hard outline of his cock pressing against the thin material of his singlet.

Scott let out a low whistle, and Theo could see a smile growing on Scott’s lips. “Fuck...i sure do miss your cock. What i wouldnt do to taste it, just a little bit.”

Theo cocked his head to the side. “Well...we do have a way to do that.”

Scott arched an eyebrow, a frown maring his features. “How? You live on the other side of town.”

Theo sighed, opening the bottom drawer of his desk, rummaging around. His fingers brushed cold metal, and he pulled it out, holding it up to the camera for Scott to see.

“We have these, remember?” Theo said, the metal glinting gold in the light of the afternoon sun.

Scott’s frown deepened. “We never tried them though. What if it was a waste of money? What if something goes wrong?”

Theo sighed, shoulders slumping. “I’ve told you before, i made sure these were the real deal. I didn't want any accidents to happen.” He shivered, thinking about some of the horror stories. “You know i made sure of that.”

“True…” Scott said, trailing off. He finally shrugged, smirking at Theo. “And i guess if you cant take it off, i get to play with your dick until quarantine ends.”

Theo groaned, but couldnt help but smile. “You’d be wicked and not touch it for weeks, or you’d edge me constantly and not give me a sense of relief.”

Scott shrugged one shoulder. “Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe i’d want to play with it all the time.” He pulled open his own drawer, eyeing the ring of metal he pulled out, a matching twin to Theo’s. “You did say these keep you hard the whole time it’s one, right?”

Theo nodded. “Yeah, i did. The whole shebang. Keeps you hard, easy to take off. I made sure it was perfect before buying it.”

Scott cocked an eyebrow, a smirk slowly spreading across his lips. “Did you try these out? Ooh, do tell me. What did you do?”

Theo shook his head, smiling at Scott’s sudden enthusiasm. “Later. I’ll tell you later. Do you want to try these out now?”

“Theres no time like the present” Scott said, running the ring across his fingers. “So how does it work?”

“All i have to do is put it on” Theo said, setting the ring on his desk. He moved to pull off the singlet, but Scott gave a shout.

“No, keep the singlet on” Scott said, eyes running up and down Theo’s torso. “I like seeing you like that.Just move your chair back, so i can see all of you.”

Theo rolled his chair back, grabbing the ring and pulling his cock out of his singlet, showing it off to Scott. He gripped his cock in one hand, slapping the head against the palm of his other hand. Drops of pre splattered everywhere, leaving a wet mark on his palm. Using that hand, he massaged the head of his dick with the palm, rubbing the pre drooling from the tip across the mushroom head, making the sensitive bundle of nerves glisten in the light.

He gripped the base of his cock tightly in one hand, picking up the ring with the other. He admired the gold of the metal one last time, before he angled his cock and pressed the head through the ring.

There was a tingly feeling in the tip of his cock, and he watched as he lowered the ring further and further down his cock. But as he did, his cock didn't come out the other side. His cock rose from his crotch, surrounded by his trimmed pubes, the thick length coming to a sudden stop where the ring circled his cock.

He heard Scott gasping through the computer, and watched as the first two inches of his cock appeared through the ring Scott held in his hand. Scott reach up with his free hand, lightly running his fingers over the flared head.

“Nnghh, fuck” Theo gasped, bucking his hips. More of his cock disappeared into the ring, and he could feel curious fingers feeling the rest of his length. “That feels good.”

“It feels good to feel you again” Scott said, breath ghosting across Theo’s dick. “Fuck, i want to keep this cock to myself.”

Theo smirked, before letting out a gasp. Scott was running his tongue over his cock, and he slammed the ring the rest of the way down his cock. The ring was big enough that he was just, barely, able to fit his balls through the loop, and they too slipped through the ring, and out on to the other side for Scott to play with.

Scott immediately gripped Theo’s balls tight in one hand, fondling them and squeezing them gently, tugging them until Theo had tears welling in his eyes. Scott smirked, letting go and easing the pressure, before taking Theo’s balls and popping them in his mouth.

Theo bucked his hips, watching as Scott sucked on his balls, running his tongue along the sensitive skin before spitting them out. He gasped at the cool air on his balls, saliva dripping from them.

“Do you like that babe?” Scott asked, setting the ring down in front of the camera, Theo’s cock standing upright from Scott’s desk.

“Y-yes” Theo stuttered, hips bucking. It was an odd feeling, as he reached down, feeling only the ring where his crotch was. His smooth crotch still gave him pleasure, and he could feel every sensation of his cock still, as if it were still attached. “Ngh, fuck. Scott, thats not helping.”

Scott was bobbing his head up and down the tip, focusing on the head of Theo’s cock, knowing Theo wouldnt be able to last very long. Theo felt Scott’s tongue probing at the slit of his cock, playing with the foreskin, running between the foreskin and the head.

“Oh fuck, i’m...i’m close” Theo gasped, gripping the arms of his chair. “Fuck, i'm cumming.”

He came, and it felt amazing. Better then any orgasm he’d felt before. His cock lurched in Scott’s mouth, and he watched as Scott’s cheeks swelled with the load, bursting out the sides of his lips where he couldnt keep his lips wrapped around Theo’s cock. He came and came, and when he finally stopped, Theo was left panting, exhausted, and feeling oddly clean despite the large orgasm.

He couldnt help but chuckled at the sight he saw on the other side of the camera. Scott, cum drooling from his lips and coating his chin, was caked in cum. His desk was soaked in a puddle, and Theo watched, and idly felt, as dribbles of cum still burst from the tip of his cock. Scott smiled at him through the camera, licking up the length of Theo’s cock.

Theo moaned, mouth open in an O of surprise. He was just so sensitive already, his cock still hard. Scott seemed to be surprised he was so hard still, despite the orgasm he’d just had. But Scott took it in stride, taking long, punishing licks up the length of Theo’s cock.

“Oh fuck, that feels so...shit. Thats sensitive” Theo groaned out. Scott must have heard him, as he kept sucking on the head of his cock. Theo gasped. He was already close to another orgasm, Scott’s tongue dancing across his head, pressing into the slit, licking up the pre and cum still coating his cock.

He came again, quicker then he’d thought. Scott seemed surprised, but kept sucking on Theo’s cock, swallowing down as much of Theo’s cum as he could. Theo shot burst after burst of cum down Scott’s eager, willing throat, and Scott greedily slurped down every drop.

When Scott pulled off, Theo’s orgasm abated, he licked his lips, smacking them as he enjoyed the taste of Theo’s cum. Theo could see thin trails of cum still sticking to Scott’s chin. 

“Fuck...how’d you cum so quickly? Even after you’d already cum?” Scott asked, his eyes wide. There was an eager glint in his eyes, and Theo nervously wondered if he’d started something he would regret.

He gulped, getting his breath back, before he spoke in a hoarse voice. “The rings are charmed to keep the user hard. Makes your cock more sensitive and keeps your balls full, no matter how long you use it for.”

Scott looked between Theo’s face on the computer, to the cock sitting on his desk, still dribbling pre, and back again. He arched an eyebrow, a curious turn to the corners of his mouth. “You said you tried these out. So, out with it. How’d you try the rings out?”

Theo gulped, and when he took too long, Scott wrapped his fingers around the base of Theo’s cock. The chimera gasped, and Scott began to jerk him off, a smirk gracing his lips.

“Nghh, fuck” Theo gasped, biting his lip. He bowed his head, gasping in breath as Scott jerked him off, hard and fast. His hips bucked, and he felt Scott twisting his wrist, gripping his cock in a way that had him a gasping mess.

“So?” Scott asked, moments later. His hand was coated in cum. Theo hadnt realised he had cum again. “How’d you try out the rings?”

Theo panted, chest heaving, trying to gather his thoughts. “I...when i first got them, i thought it might be a hoax. So i tried them for myself.” He reached down between his legs, fingers running around the ring practically glued to his crotch. It was an odd sight, seeing his crotch without his own cock. “When it worked, I...sucked myself off.”

He could remember the feelings as if it were yesterday. The feel and taste of his own cock on his tongue, plugging his throat. The sensations on his own cock, as he fucked his own throat. The combined feelings had brought him over the edge, again and again and again.

“Fuck, that would have been a sight to see” Scott whispered. Idly, as if he didn't notice what he was doing, his fingers reached for Theo’s cock, slowly stroking him. The hard length throbbed, and Theo jerked his hips. 

“I...i have the video” Theo gasped out, back arched. “I’ll send it to you later.”

Scott hummed in agreement, but didn't say anything. Theo whined, the fingers on his cock tightening, clenching around his length. He was nearing his fourth orgasm already. Fuck.

“I...I also fucked myself with my cock” Theo said, almost breathlessly.

There was a short, sharp intake of breath, and a whispered voice asked “Say that again.”

Theo took in a deep breath, repeating what he’d said, louder this time. Scott hummed, and Theo watched as he licked his lips, bending his neck down to swipe his tongue over the head of Theo’s cock.

“Hmm, i’d love to see that” Scott hummed, continuing to lick up Theo’s cock. “But not in a video. I want to see that in person.”

Theo whined, shaking his head. “That wont happen for a while though, Scott. Are...are you sure?”

There was a mischievous glint to Scotts eye, and Theo gulped in surprise. “I could always sneak over to yours tonight. Watch you fuck yourself. Quite literally too.” Scott hummed, a lazy smile on his face. “Yeah, i’d love to do that.”

“But...but what about-” Theo began, before being cut off.

“He doesnt have to know” Scott said, growling. His eyes flashed red, and Theo bobbed his head in acknowledgment.

“W-what are you gonna do then?” Theo asked, eyeing the sky outside his window. It was early afternoon, and that meant Scott wouldnt be here for hours yet.

“Oh, i think i know what i’m gonna do” Scott said, standing.

Theo watched, eyes wide, mouth open, as Scott began to strip. First went the singlet he’d been wearing, bearing Scott’s long, tanned torso, muscles rippling beneath the skin. Theo wanted more then anything to bite the flesh, mark it up, make it known Scott was his. He whined, wanting to reach through the screen and hold Scott in his hands. To push him down into the mattress, and fuck him senseless.

But he couldnt do that. So he watched, helplessly, as Scott pulled his pants off. He’d been freeballing. Probably hoping something was going to happen. His cock flopped out, half hard, the head leaking pre. It was a little longer then Theo’s own cock, but much thinner. Theo’s mouth salivated, wanting more then anything to suck that cock and gag on it.

_ Later _ Theo thought to himself, watching as Scott moved to the bed behind him.  _ You get to do that later. Focus on this _ .

Scott was already on his back. Theo’s cock was in his hand, a bottle of lube in another.

Theo watched, eyes trailing down, watching Scott’s hand as he slowly fingered himself open. He grunted, soft moans just barely being caught by the speaker as he pressed another finger in, and then another.

Soon, he had three fingers in, lube slicked finger gliding in and out of his hole easily. Theo shivered as Scott grabbed his cock in his free hand, sensing what was to come.

Scott pulled his fingers from his hole, picking up the bottle of lube and squirting some out onto Theos cock. He shivered, the cold slickness an odd contrast to the warmth of Scotts hand. He gasped, hips bucking, as Scott played with the head, pressing his palm against the mushroom head, squeezing it gently.

And then Scott was running Theo’s cock between his ass cheeks, the friction driving Theo to the edge. Fuck, it felt like he hadnt cum in weeks, but he’d cum four times today. Scott smirked, knowing Theo was on edge, speeding up the pace. Theo’s orgasm grew and grew, the coarse hairs of Scott’s ass scratching, sending him closer and closer to the edge.

Scott must have been watching his face intently, as Theo made no sound when he came. Scott was quick, pulling Theo’s cock out of his ass cheeks, pointing the head at his stretched hole. Theo came with a groan, sticky white streaks painting Scott’s hole and ass, cum dripping down the crack of Scott’s ass.

Scott didn't wait long. As soon as the last spurt of cum was out of his cock, Scott was pressing the tip of Theo’s dick to his lubed up, cum drenched hole. He pressed the cock in, throwing his head back in desperation, moaning. Scott cursed softly, and Theo gasped as the tight heat of Scotts ass squeezed his cock.

It felt amazing, his cock up Scott’s ass. It had been too long since he’d been able to fuck the alpha. He chuckled softly to himself, watching as Scott slowly began to pump his cock in and out of his hole. He moaned as Scott clenched his hole around his length, his hips bucking.

Theos knuckles were white as he clenched the arms of his chair. He was frustrated, his hips bucking up, trying to chase the friction but finding nothing. The only sensations were those Scott deemed necessary as he pulled Theo’s cock out of his gaping hole, pressing the head to his lips, licking and sucking on it like it was his favourite flavour of lollipop. Theo couldnt help but groan, back arched, his ass lifted off of the seat.

It just felt so good. The rings made everything more pleasurable, made it easier to cum, to get closer to the edge, despite the multiple orgasms. But Theo was always on a hair trigger when it came to his boyfriend. Scott knew every way to tease him, to build his orgasm up and make him shoot.

He came again, as Scott pressed his cock into his hole. He could see Scott grinning, one hand pressing Theo’s dick into his hole, the other jerking himself off. Theo loved the sight, and couldnt help but grin back.

“You like that, don't you?” Scott asked, pumping Theo’s cock in and out of his ass. Theo threw his head back, letting out a moan as his dick was squeezed and clenched. 

Without warning, Scott sped up the pace, not giving Theo time to answer. He kept fucking his hole, and Theo could see Scott was pacing the thrusts of Theo’s dick with the pace of his hand on his own cock. Scott was close. Theo clenched his teeth, gripping the arms of the chair tighter. He was close too. 

Scott came first, the battering of his prostate and the jerking of his own cock too much for him as he came, thick spurts of white spraying out over his body. Theo came with a roar was Scott pressed his cock in as far is it could go. 

Theo growled, unclenching his hands as he felt his knot swelling. It had been too hard to keep his knot from swelling. Scott’s eyes widened, before closing shut, mouth open as he let out a sigh of bliss. Theo groaned as he felt his knot pressing against Scott’s insides, Scott’s walls clenching down on him. His hips bucked wildly, trying to press further in. He whined in need, the feeling of pleasure refusing to increase

Theo sighed, relaxing into his chair, hips still jerking softly as his cock continued to be milked by Scott’s ass. Scott was laying back, head thrown back in the mass of pillows, rubbing his belly, making a mess of the load he’d shot.

“You look sexy there babe” Theo said, his hand rubbing his smooth crotch. He whined, wanting to jerk off at the sight. He knew trying to pull the ring off would be pointless. His knot was too big, and Scott wouldnt be able to pull his dick out without hurting himself.

Scott arched his neck, smiling at Theo through the camera. “Thanks babe” Scott said sweetly. He threw his head back, his lips moving, but Theo couldnt hear what he was saying.

“What was that?” Theo asked, squirming in his seat. He got the odd impression that Scott was up to no good.

Scott sat up, and Theo groaned. The movement had Scott sitting fully on his dick, pressing it in further. Scott’s hands roamed down, and Theo jumped as Scott long, thin fingers fondled his balls. Fuck, they were sensitive.

“I said” Scott began, and Theo felt his stomach drop at the tone. Scott was going full mischievous imp. “I like your knot. And i like your knot where it is right now, in my ass.” He wiggled his hips, and Theo groaned at the movement. “I’m gonna keep you’re knot in my ass until i come over tonight.”

Theo’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open in shock. “You...you what?” Theo asked.

“You heard me” Scott said, a mischievous smile on his face. “You’re cock is gonna stay in my ass all day, fucking me with every little movement.” He stuck his tongue out. “Love you babe. But i’ve gotta have a shower.”

And without warning, the little shit ended the video call.

Theo was still a little dumbstruck at Scotts sudden departure, and what it meant. He’d be unable to concentrate, if his cock were always in Scotts ass. The knot would be near impossible to go down. Scott knew how to keep the thing swollen for hours, and Theo knew he’d employ those techniques right up until he showed up at Theo’s window.

He hung his head, sighing. He should have known Scott would do something like this. He idly wondered if he should have gotten something else, like a fleshlight he could use to fuck Scotts ass whenever he wanted.

He sighed, shaking his head. No, the rings had been a great idea. He just hadnt expected how horny his boyfriend would actually have been.

He did mentally make a knot to get one of those fleshlights he’d seen, however.

A message appeared on his screen, and he perked up slightly. It was a simple message from Scott.  _ I’ll be there at 8pm _ .

Theo glanced at the time, and groaned in annoyance. That was five hours away.

He stared at his empty crotch, fingers running around the simple ring that left him at the torment of his boyfriend. He knew he should have expected this. But it was too late now.

He switched the screen back to what he’d been doing, and tried his best to keep working, hips and thighs twitching with every jolt he felt from his cock.


End file.
